


ᴾᴬˢˢᴵᴼᴺ ᴿᴼᵀ  （代发，作者 koala）

by eaforever10



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10
Summary: “如何判断一个人是否真正长大了呢？”是瑟瑟秋日里为你搭上风衣的手， 还是毅然决然站在你身边的挺立。“是她为你忿然作色眼睛里的红。”
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	ᴾᴬˢˢᴵᴼᴺ ᴿᴼᵀ  （代发，作者 koala）

-清晨，卧室，空旷的房间，偌大的落地飘窗，浴室里水的哗啦声。Elsa独自一人坐在床上，背对着门，看着训练有素的阿伦戴尔士兵整齐划一的步伐，这些对她百般顺从俯首帖耳的alpha，以及高高在上时身下投来的钦佩的目光，宗族聚会时众人一致的认可，会常常让她忘了自己的真实身份。

-每个月27天，总有那么三天会让她异常的清醒。来自女王的底气没有了，甚至姐姐般的权威也一点一点被那个深深吸引她的强壮的alpha磨没了，无疑，那个人就是她妹妹，Anna。

-索命的电话铃打破了这片安宁“姐，你在家吗？哦哦好的，那我这就过去，朋友托人给我送来了新鲜的水果，这就给你送过来。”“好，不用敲门，有你的指纹...”Elsa虚弱的迎合着，短短的几个字让发情期的omega脑子里迅速有了不堪入目的画面，修长的手指在她滚烫的皮肤上上下游走，致命的喘息声此起彼伏......她不安的加紧着双腿，望着床单大片的潮水，不争气的红了眼眶，跌跌撞撞的躺进了浴缸里，她太想要她了。

-蒸气弥漫的浴室里，浑身滚烫的omega难受的不行了，水被溅出一地，她用双手堵住了脸，浓烈的欲望和保守的伦理纲常在进行着无硝烟的战争，她的脑海中只有一句话：我是姐姐......

-她不知道，专属于自己的茉莉花香味充斥着整个房间，当然，也包括刚刚进来的Anna鼻尖。“姐，你在哪呢？”清脆的声音和香甜的巧克力味一起进来了。沿着茉莉花香，Anna找到了姐姐的方位，看到无比虚弱的冰雪女王，Anna大吃一惊，她从来没见过发情期诱人的omega，准确来说，她没见过自己姐姐发情。成袋的车厘子散落一地，Anna两手空空，空气中只剩下两人的气息。一个稍带着奔跑而来的强烈喘息，一个充满着对性的绝对渴望，这两种气息组合在一起，巧妙的组成了一句话〔Let’s Fuck〕.....

-来不及想那么多，Anna冲到了Elsa跟前，信息素的味道更浓了，Elsa的脸更红了。“姐姐...你...？”高高在上的女王或许不愿承认，但经验丰富的Anna当然是懂了。“我...我..我没事，只是有点发烧。”“你胡说，抑制剂在哪？”“我我..不是那个了...只是..”断断续续的话语让Anna更加着急。着急忙慌的吻了上去，显然她知道这种方法对她姐姐更有效。虽然不想，Elsa还是推开了她，“床头柜第二层的抽屉里...”“好，再忍一下，马上就来...”

-精致的水晶柜子的第二层里，放着三样与陈设明显格格不入的东西，绿色的抑制剂，Elsa的蓝色发带，还有深棕色的———情趣玩具...顾不了那么多了，空气中茉莉花的味道也在令Anna疯狂着，她的下身正悄然肿大。一股脑的冲进浴室，隔着薄薄的雾气，她看见银色头发的omega凹凸有致，豆大的汗粒从半干不湿的头发上滴落，似乎每一滴汗珠都在召唤着alpha强大的力量。左手抓住Elsa 纤细的手臂，右手拿着针管，饱满青筋的手不停的颤抖，血管就在那里，却怎么也找不到。“姐，要不....”“快...快点，帮帮姐姐，姐姐快不行了....”颤抖的手仍停留在空气中，坚毅的双眼发红，那可怜的布料快被下身的巨物撑破了，“该死，为什么她宁愿相信抑制剂，相信情趣玩具，也不相信她妹妹？”Anna想。蓦地，她纵身一跃跳进浴缸，把那多余的抑制剂摔个粉碎。尽管虚弱，Elsa脑中的伦理纲常却仍然坚定，Elsa用尽全身力气推开Anna。“Anna，别再无理取闹了！”“我这就无理取闹了？你不要在逼你自己了Elsa！”“啊...是你在逼我，Anna！”难以抑制情欲的omega浑身颤抖，上下煽动的小嘴令Anna忿然作色般性致盎然，空气中的宁静只维持了三秒，Anna由于愤懑而瞪大的双眼逐渐充红。她以最快的速度褪去自己的上衣“来啊，我就是你的抑制剂！”“Anna，你知道你自己...？”“我知道，我比谁都知道。”没等Elsa喘完，Anna便用丰满的唇堵住另一张殷红的嘴，她发疯似的舔舐着，急切的舌头漫无方向的寻找另一处湿润，纵使Anna百般讨好，Elsa始终没有勇气配合，不是不想而是不敢。Anna简直要爆炸了，怒发冲冠的感受让她丧失理智，她推开姐姐，“你到底在抗拒什么？”Anna再也忍不住了，纯棉的底裤在暴躁的大手下被撕的粉碎，又红又肿的庞然大物弹了出来，还没来得及反应，不听话的大玩意直冲云霄。

-“啊...啊...Ann”她用尽全身力气喊出了她名字的第一个音节，仿佛这就能让她饶了她似的。

-“嗯？是在抗拒我吗？”她加大了力度，狠狠地啃着她那雪白雪白的锁骨，吻痕像是那万里雪地里的一枝梅花。“你倒是说说啊，姐姐。”她加重了下身的力度，能感受到身下人的小穴似乎在回应她似的。“非得让我把你压在下面，你才知道我有多想操哭你吗？”Anna一下插到了底，身下的巨物疯狂的搅动着娇嫩的小穴，她将头埋在Elsa雪白的双峰上，极其野蛮的在她身上耕耘，她真希望她知道，Elsa只属于Anna，每一次凶狠的顶撞，Anna都能清楚的感受到Elsa的颤抖，那高高在上的女王，就这样被自己的妹妹用力地蹂躏着。不一会，Anna长长的吐出一口气，她趴在她身上。尽管Elsa一言不发，Anna还是听见了她小声的啜泣。

-她从来没把这一面展现给任何人过。她是阳光，温暖而明媚，她是葡萄，甜美又难忘......她是阿伦戴尔子民心中的光，现在，她却像个野兽似的，野蛮的吃掉她心中最爱的姑娘。感觉到身下人的颤抖，她眼神呆滞的离开了浴缸。后悔和内疚让她不敢面对Elsa，信息素的味道消散不少，一番云雨之后，她确信姐姐应该没事了。泪痕还没干，Elsa看着自己发红的手腕，回想着刚才死命挣脱，她也确信，那个总是邀请她堆雪人的小女孩真的长大了....“Anna，别走...别离开我...”尽管身上的滚烫消退了不少，她仍是十分虚弱，“我不确定我们这算不算越界，但真的...”Elsa小声的恳求Anna留下，“真的什么？想说我是个趁人之危的无耻alpha？”Elsa被反驳的急红了眼，“我想说，Anna我爱你，比任何人都爱，只是，爱你的同时也想对你负责任，不希望你去承担太多，所以退一万步讲，如果我们真的被发现了，就全说是我先勾引的你吧。”

-Anna怔住了，她甚至不相信，酷似冰山的姐姐在说着自己在心中意淫过千百次的情话，Elsa有何尝不是呢，她早在打电话时就想让自己空虚的小穴被某个强大的alpha狠狠的插穿了。

-Anna飞快的把浴缸中的Elsa抱上床，紧紧地抱住她，好像要把她揉碎一样。“我已经长大了，我不需要你的承诺，有什么困难，我们一起面对，你唯一要承担的责任，就是让我操哭，剩下的，不需要你操心。”Elsa被这不正经的许诺逗笑了，纤细的手臂勾住了Anna的脖子。“宝贝，我爱你。”“别说了，现在该你承担责任了。”Elsa仰头吻住Anna上扬的嘴角，感受着Anna习惯性敲开自己牙齿的动作，感受她的吮吸，感受她感受自己口腔内的每一寸肌肤，感受嘴间的藕断丝连。“你湿了，这么快！”Anna像发现新大陆般喊道“我没有...”Elsa害羞的别过头。Anna打开台灯，向她展示指尖的晶莹剔透。“骗子！”话毕，Anna凑的更近了。“姐，你说你下次再承担责任的时候是闭着眼睛，还是不闭眼睛呢？你要是不闭眼睛，我就让你看看，我在你身上究竟有多卖力，你要是闭上眼睛呢，我就让你听听，你...下面的泉水是怎么流动的。”Elsa再也受不了Anna致命的诱惑了，按住妹妹的头就往自己胸上送。“嗷，我忘记了，是姐姐的发情期呢。”Anna坏透了的把发情期故意读的很重，好显示自己alpha的地位。“得嘞！”她关上台灯，为下一次完成任务做好了充足的准备。

-“你..你干嘛！”

-“做爱啊..”

-“干嘛这么下流？”

-“做爱就该下流，不然做爱干嘛？”

-“嗯啊嗯唔.....啊啊啊啊......”

-“姐姐？我任务完成得怎么样..？”

-“姐姐？”

-讨厌啦...”


End file.
